b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ggio Vega/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: 'Like all shinigami and arrancar, Vega is able to fly, or more specifically, leviate. 'Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can fire a magenta-colored Cero from the palm of his hands. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple walls before dissipating. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ggio is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, taking on Suì-Fēng, who is herself highly adept. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it. Expert Swordsman: Ggio is highly proficient in swordsmanship, taking on the likes of Suì-Fēng while his Zanpakutō is sealed, and being highly adept in the use of three blades while in his released form. His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes, constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed, and wielding his Zanpakutō with a reverse grip for wide swings and strokes with his attacks. Sonido Expert: Ggio is highly adept in the use of Sonído, allowing him to keep up with and occasionally surprise Suì-Fēng. He is skilled at dodging attacks through use of his speed. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Ggio has a high level of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight evenly with and injure Suì-Fēng. Enhanced Strength: Ggio possesses impressive strength, allowing him to kick Suì-Fēng into a building, which was destroyed by the impact. Zanpakutō Tigre Estoque (虎牙迅風 (ティグレストーク), Tigure Sutōku; Spanish for "Tiger Rapier", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind"). In its sealed state, the hilt of Tigre Estoque resembles a normal katana, with a light yellow handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. It features an unusual double-edged straight blade which is squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. *'Resurrección': Its release command is: "Bite Off" (食い千切れ, kuichigire). Upon calling out the release command, Ggio's appearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much less feminine appearance. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, and his Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his legs, which are concealed in a more form-fitting white material which stops at the thigh. His feet become fur-covered and cat-like, and his knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. He gains long, squared-off blades on each wrist, and his braid becomes very long and thick, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade, similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Ggio's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Misil Diente '(双射牙(ミシル・ディエンテ), Mishiru Diente; Spanish for "Missile Tooth", Japanese for "Twin-Shot Fangs"): Ggio can shoot the teeth of his helmet as projectiles. These teeth are shot with enough force to easily pierce the side of a building. * Tigre Estoque El Sable (虎牙迅風·大劍 (ティグレストーク·エルサブル), Tigure Sutōku Eru Saburu; Spanish for "Tiger Rapier The Saber", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords"): Lifting his right blade up to the sky as it glows, Ggio calls out the technique name, which transforms him into a larger and more muscular beast. Ggio calls this transformation the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque. In this form, his muscle mass increases greatly, and the white parts of his original form turn brown. He gains a small blond mane around his neck, and his entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades in the shape of canine teeth. The red stripes on his face become more prominent, and he gains a widows peak running down the bridge of his nose. His braid grows longer, and his veins are pronounced all over his body. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities